It is known to use a spring retention plate or a press-fit component to engage and retain a positioning spring for a rotor. However, the use of a spring retention plate increases the parts count and cost for the phaser and may increase the axial extent of the phaser. Press-fitting components that contact a substantially entire circumference of a bore is relatively costly since subsequent grinding operations are required.